The Sadistic Side of Echizen Ryoma
by SakuyaTouya
Summary: Sometimes Ryoma can just be cruel and unusual...Please R & R! Oh, and if you would like to BETA for me, please R&R!


Roy: Hoi Hoi! I'm in a different fandom! NYA! Oh, well. It's been a while since I've put something up on so I tried a new anime! I LOVE POT, so yeah, why not? Anyway, I made an OC for this only to serve the purpose of an American friend for Ryoma before the whole moving to Japan thing and stuff…

Rin: I'm the OC! WOO!

Roy: Rin, shut up and introduce yourself!

Rin: K! I'm Rin and I'm 12…(eyes shifting) yeah, 12…

Ryoma: Why me?

Rin: Don't interrupt, Ryo!

Ryoma: (growls at Rin)

Rin: Save it for later, dear. Anyway, I'm not a girl because Roy likes to sprinkle shonen-ai on everything these days…

Roy: I only do it because I'm not 'qualified' enough to do yaoi…

Ryoma: You sick bastard! I'm NOT gay!

Rin: (pouts) Roy's neither a boy nor is she an illegitimate child. Besides, you're the one who came onto me…

Ryoma: LIAR! (tackles Rin)

Roy: OI! Save it! Well…ok, now who to bring in for the DISCLAIMER?

Jiroh: Zzzzzz…Roy doesn't own Prince of Tennis or George Lopez: WhyYou Cryin? Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…

Roy: THANKS, FLUFFY! Now on to the story!

* * *

**The Sadistic Side of Echizen Ryoma**

Ryoma never brought friends home for a reason; the reason being an overgrown 4 year-old that claimed to be his father. 'Baka oyaji,' Ryoma thought as he watched his giggling father read a certain "magazine" (a young Master Roshi! Don't own DBZ!). Ryoma sighed and began to pet his cat, Karupin. 'So much for a peaceful day,' he thought when loud banging emitted from the front door.

"RYO-CHAN!"

"Baka! Don't call me that!" Ryoma growled, opening the door and glaring at his best friend.

"What's a baka?" asked the boy in a confused manner before a mischevious smirk spread across his face. "Is it a Japanese name for 'lover'?"

Ryoma gave him a death glare. "If you weren't my best friend, I would kill you," he said slowly, standing aside as the other boy bounded into the front hall.

"Whatever you say, ouji-sama!" the boy said, winking. "Besides you know I'm not like that…around you that is."

"Shut up, Rin!"

Rin pouted. "Maybe I'll go home then."

"And I should care?" Ryoma said, leading the boy to his room.

"You were probably hoping that that one guy from the park would come and molest you again, huh?"

"RIN, NO!"

"Why not? You seemed to enjoy it…"

Ryoma glared at Rin in annoyance. "Why do I put up with you?"

"Because you love me…"

"NO! NEVER!"

Rin pouted as adorably as he could.

"Rin, stop it," Ryoma said, sitting in front of his TV.

"Why? Don't I look especially kawaii today?" Rin said, smirking at Ryoma's frown. "You know you like it…"

"You're such a girl, and NEVER wear a skirt again! It's creepy."

Rin put his hand to his mouth and widened his crystal-blue eyes. "Am I a pretty girl?" (Don't own Spongebob!)

Ryoma's eye twitched in annoyance. "Baka," he muttered, turning away from his feminine friend.

"You're just jealous 'cause you can't look this good," Rin said, tossing a lock of his indigo hair (Sorry, Yu-Gi-Oh flashback) over his shoulder. "I'm a bishoujo, ne?"

"No, you're creepy! Get a haircut!"

Rin sniffled. "You're so mean to me…"

"SHONEN!"

Both boys' heads snapped to the door.

"SHONEN!"

"Baka oyaji," Ryoma muttered as he and Rin raced down the stairs into the living room.

Leaning against the wall, one hand clutching his magazine and the other clutching his chest, was Nanjiroh.

"SHONEN!" Nanjiroh yelled, his eyes clenched shut against the pain.

"Nani?" Ryoma said dully.

"Shonen, call your mother!"

"No."

"NANI? Call her!"

"No," Ryoma said, walking to the kitchen.

"You good for nothing little…" Nanjiroh stopped when he saw Rin peeking into the living room.

"Bishoujo-chan! Call…"

"My name's Rin!"

"Rin-chan, call my wife!"

"Why?"

"Just call her! Tell her I have a pain in my chest and I can't breathe!" Nanjiroh said breathlessly, sliding down the wall to a sitting position.

"Okay!" Rin said, running to the phone.

Ryoma grabbed him by the arm. "Just ignore oyaji, Rin," he said, handing him a Fanta (Don't own it, but love to drink it!).

"But…" Rin pointed to Nanjiro, who had curled up into a ball and had began to wheeze.

Ryoma raised an eyebrow. "He's faking," he said, turning away.

Rin picked up the phone. "But, he might be serious…"

Ryoma took the phone from Rin and stood over Nanjiroh. "What's wrong with you now?"

"I have a pain in my chest and I can't breathe," Nanjiroh wheezed.

Ryoma raised an eyebrow. "So you want an ice chest and some beef? Wait until dinner like the rest of us, baka oyaji!"

"NO! I have a PAIN in MY chest and I CAN'T BREATHE!"

Ryoma circled around Nanjiroh like an animal would stalk around its prey. "So you have a pain in your chest and you can't breathe?"

Nanjiroh nodded. "Hai!"

"And now you want my help?"

"Um, Ryoma," Rin said, trying to snatch the phone from him.

"Shut up, Rin!" Ryoma shouted before turning back to Nanjiroh. "So you have a pain in your chest…and you can't breathe?"

"HAI!" Nanjiroh screamed, breathing hard with his knees pressed firmly to his chest.

"Don't yell! So you have a pain in your chest and you can't breathe? So I guess I'm not stupid anymore, ne?"

"Ryoma, this is just cruel and unusual!" Rin said, tugging on the phone.

"NO! He's faking!" Ryoma said, moving the phone out of reach.

Nanjiroh wheezed loudly and clawed at the floor.

Ryoma turned back to him, smirking. "So you have a pain in your chest and you can't breathe, and now I'm beautiful?"

Rin made a grab at the phone. "We have to call 911, Ryoma!" he said, tugging on Ryoma's arm.

"NO! He's faking! He's faking, Rin!"

"Then why isn't he moving?"

Ryoma stared at Nanjiroh, who had stopped moving and was quietly wheezing, and poked him with his foot. "Mada mada dane!"

Owari…They called 911 after Rinko (Ryoma's mom) gave them a good beating on the head.

* * *

Roy: Yeah, my friend thought it was funny… 

Ryoma: (glares at her) I'm not THAT cruel of a person!

Rin: …Why did I get hit on the head?

Roy: Because I said so…

Fuji: Saa…Do I get to be in a story?

Ryoma: Dear Kami-sama, NO!

Roy: Sure! I'll even give you the privilege of molesting Ryoma!

Fuji: (smiles)

Rin: (pouting) What about me?

Roy : You will most likely be molested by Ryuichi from Gravitation, depending on my mood.

Rin: Wow, a famous guy like that?

Roy: Yeah…By the way, where did you learn those Japanese terms?

Rin: Same way you did! Manga!

Ryoma:….Don't support them!

Fuji: Saa…Please R &R for Roy's sake!


End file.
